


It's All in the Having

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: The Details [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, face fucking, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Vacation time, finally, and Sonny's got so many plans. Rafael's ready to enjoy them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Keep your tie on," Sonny says when they walk in the door one Wednesday night and shed their coats and assorted cold weather accessories. "Take off everything else. I'll meet you in the bedroom in a few minutes."

"Bossy," Rafael replies. It makes Sonny smile with filthy promise, and Rafael feels the thrill of it through his whole body. "We haven't done anything with my ties in awhile," he calls over his shoulder as he walks to the bedroom. He takes off his suit jacket and hangs it up, then removes his shoes and places them on the shoe rack. He hangs up his slacks as well, then strips off his shirt, undershirt, socks, and underwear, dumping them all into the hamper. He sits on the edge of the bed, relaxed and ready, enjoying the way his tie shifts against his chest when he breathes. 

Sonny comes into the bedroom a moment later, smiling softly at Rafael being ready for him. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" he asks, tracing his fingers through Rafael's hair. 

"Thursday," Rafael answers. 

Sonny chuckles. "Technically correct, but do you remember _why_ this particular Thursday is important?"

Rafael thinks over his current caseload. He runs through their anniversary date (several months away), Sonny's birthday (a few months away), and a few assorted birthdays and anniversaries of people they know. Nothing comes up. "I don't," he admits.

Sonny leans down and kisses him, climbing into his lap fully clothed, save his suit jacket and shoes. He kisses Rafael slowly, dragging their lips together, just barely touching tongues. When Rafael rolls his hips upward and turns them over so he's straddling Sonny, Sonny makes a sound of warm approval and traces the shape of Rafael's biceps while Rafael props himself up and takes control of the kiss.

"Are you going to tell me?" Rafael asks after a few more minutes of kissing. Sonny's running his hands up and down Rafael's back and moving his hips just enough to give Rafael the barest friction on his dick. There's already a small, damp spot on the front of Sonny's slacks. 

Sonny wraps his hand around Rafael's loosened tie and tugs once. Rafael sighs in pleasure and drops his head. "Please," he says, giving permission.

Sonny pulls on the tie again and leads Rafael to kiss him. "Tomorrow," Sonny says into the kiss, "is the first day of our vacation."

Rafael blinks open his eyes slowly and shakes his head. "No," he says. "That's next week."

"No, it's tomorrow." Sonny sits up slowly, arranging Rafael how he wants him, upright with his knees wide, chin tilted up a little from the way Sonny's holding the tie. Sonny leans in and bites lightly at his neck. Rafael gasps and cranes his chin higher. "We're going to pack our bags tonight, sleep in tomorrow, catch our flight in the afternoon, and then we're going to spend ten days in the sun where no one can reach us." 

"You say that now," Rafael mutters. He laughs when Sonny bites him again, a bit harder this time. "How did it sneak up on me?"

Sonny pulls back and gives Rafael a look that calls him a hopeless workaholic. Rafael gives the look right back, and Sonny beams. "I can't wait to get you so relaxed you can barely walk. You, me, the beach, more rum than either of us should ever be allowed."

"Speak for yourself," Rafael replies. He gasps in pleasure when Sonny tugs on the tie to bring him in line. "Shouldn't my mouth be full?" he asks. 

"You greedy slut," Sonny says, the fondness carrying easily. He caresses Rafael's shoulders then pushes lightly. Rafael climbs off his lap and nuzzles into his groin, loving the deep heat of it against his cheeks. "I can get very bossy in ten days."

Rafael mouths Sonny through his slacks and reaches for the zipper. He pulls it halfway down, then makes a show of laying his tie against Sonny's leg. "I know. You had me make a list." 

Sonny hums agreement and grips the tie, leading Rafael forward so his mouth is pressed against Sonny's shaft as Rafael finishes unzipping him and pulls his dick through his boxers. "Get to work," Sonny says, shifting so his dick slips into Rafael's mouth. "This is the last time you'll be wearing a tie until we get home."

Rafael groans and starts sucking, shivering with pleasure as Sonny lifts his hips and pulls Rafael down by the tie at the same time. Sonny's keeping him in place for short thrusts, not enough for Rafael to do more than lick and play with the head and the first inch of Sonny's shaft. Rafael moans and grips at Sonny's thighs, digging his fingers in when Sonny maneuvers him away again. 

"You want to go deep, don't you?" Sonny asks. Rafael nods, opening his eyes so Sonny can see him. "Off," Sonny says, and Rafael lets Sonny's cock drop with a deep slurp that echoes in the room. "How deep?" Sonny asks.

"Fuck my throat," Rafael says. "Please."

Sonny touches the side of Rafael's neck. "Am I holding you still?"

"Yes. Please."

Sonny drops the tie and cups Rafael's face. "Your voice is going to be a wreck tomorrow."

It's exactly what Rafael wants. He loves Sonny holding him in place and shoving his cock down his throat, taking complete control and making Rafael beg for it with moans and whimpers. They can't do it often. Rafael's voice is too important to his work. He can't risk it most of the time. 

"Your voice is going to be a wreck tomorrow," Sonny repeats, eyes sharp with pleasure. He gets it, too. "Open up." 

Rafael drops his jaw and whines high in his throat as Sonny starts to move. He sets an absolutely brutal pace, fucking down hard and holding himself until Rafael's eyes water from holding his breath, then fucking him fast for half a dozen strokes before holding Rafael's face against his groin again. 

"That what you want?" Sonny gasps as he pulls out completely and lets his dick bob against Rafael's open mouth. "Want my hard dick all the way down your throat until you almost pass out?"

"Yes," Rafael wheezes, and when Sonny shoves in again, Rafael grabs him by the ass and holds tight until he sees sparks behind his eyes. 

"Slut," Sonny says, rubbing the head of dick across Rafael's soft palette. "Such a beautiful, goddamn, fucking, toppy bottom slut." He shoves his dick in hard again, hissing when he feels Rafael inhale. "Yeah, you love having a dick down your throat."

Rafael grips hard at Sonny's ass again. He spreads Sonny's cheeks and presses a dry fingertip to Sonny's hole. 

"Fuck," Sonny breathes out, bucking hard without thinking. He pulls out quick when he feels Rafael's throat hitch. "Raf--"

"I'm okay," Rafael says, and he can feel and hear the roughness in his voice. He presses his finger harder against Sonny's hole and leans in to get his dick in his mouth again.

Sonny shifts so his dick slides across Rafael's cheek. "Greedy," he murmurs, and his hands run through Rafael's hair slowly, centering them both in the moment they're sharing. "You wanna fuck me?" Sonny asks. 

"I want you to come in my throat," Rafael answers. "And I want to come all over your face." 

Sonny groans, and his soft stroking of Rafael turns into a quick, hard grip. "This is already the best vacation," he says, then tilts Rafael's chin up and slides his dick back where Rafael wants it. 

*

"Here," Sonny says, walking into the bedroom with a hot mug of tea with honey and lemon. 

Rafael looks up from unzipping his empty suitcase and smiles as he takes the drink. "I thought you wanted my voice wrecked," he says. His voice is gravelly, and there's a low, rough pain in his throat that feels good. 

"I'm sure it'll still sound fucked-out tomorrow, but I don't want you sore before we get on the plane." 

Rafael smiles into his first, careful sip of tea and watches Sonny flip through his carefully stacked clothes. "Are you about to give me notes?"

Sonny grins. "Nah. Just want to make sure I don't pack something that'll clash with puce."

"Everything clashes with puce."

"I'll go naked that day," Sonny replies, then opens the top drawer of his dresser and starts counting out underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

They sleep in and take their time having breakfast at a cafe down the street. Rafael feels the warm appreciation of Sonny's gaze every time he talks and his voice catches just a little. Sonny keeps pushing the kind of small talk they usually skip, and Rafael loves the chance to reply and hear what Sonny's done to him. 

Sonny pulls him close on the ride to the airport and presses a kiss to his temple. "Another couple of hours, we'll be in the air and out of range of anything that looks like responsibility."

Rafael hums approval and leans deeper into Sonny's side. He lifts his chin when he feels Sonny reach for his neck and straighten his Lady Justice medal. Sonny presses his thumb to the medal, and Rafael shivers. 

"I have so many plans for you," Sonny murmurs into Rafael's ear. "Just the two of us away from everything. I can't wait to spoil you." 

"You spoil me all the time." 

"Not like this."

Rafael wants to ask for more information, but he also wants to be surprised. He knows from experience that Sonny will give him a heads up if he needs it. He won't do anything that they haven't previously discussed. He's always made certain they have signals and safewords. The plans will be fun and unquestionably filthy. Away together like this, Rafael is fairly certain Sonny will ask him to test his limits, and he wants to. There's only so much they can do when they're in New York. Too much of their lives flash out to the public. 

"Give me a hint?" he asks. 

"I'm going to show you how beautiful you are," Sonny replies. "I know you don't always believe me, and I understand, but by the time I'm done, you'll never question it again."

Rafael reaches for his medal and runs it slowly back and forth across his chain. "Interesting," he says, and he feels Sonny smile into his hair. 

*

The flight from New York to Aruba is uneventful. They sit in first class, and Sonny takes care of ordering for Rafael. He has an orange juice and a coffee when they board the plane, and then Sonny peruses the hard liquor menu when the in-flight services start and orders Rafael a double Jameson with a fruit and cheese plate that they split.

"You're not drinking?" Rafael asks as he upends his tiny bottles of Jameson into a plastic cup. 

"I will when get there," Sonny says. "Right now, I want to see you relax."

Rafael smiles at him and sips his Jameson. The fruit and cheese plate isn't the best, but for an airline plate, it's very good. Sonny sips ginger ale and reads the _New York Law Review_. Rafael enjoys his whiskey and reads an Ann Rule book he would never be seen with in New York. 

There's a towncar waiting when they land. The sign the driver holds has their names hyphenated. BARBA-CARISI. "If you propose on this trip, I'm leaving you," Rafael mutters as they settle into the back seat. 

"I'm a romantic, not a cliche," Sonny replies. "A proposal in Aruba? Come on." 

Rafael chuckles and looks down at their joined hands. He knows he'll get tan while they're here, but he wonders about Sonny. He's seen him pink up occasionally from being out in the sun, but only on his face. He realizes he doesn't know if Sonny actually tans. They work too much to really spend a lot of time out of doors during nice weather. And neither of them are particularly outdoorsy to begin with. "Do you tan?" he asks. Part of him feels silly for not knowing the answer already. The rest of him loves that he can ask Sonny anything and know he'll never be slighted for it. It's something Sonny's given him from the beginning, a complete openness to talk and discuss. Nothing off limits. No such thing as dumb questions.

"Oh, god no," Sonny replies with a laugh. "I might pick up a little color, but expect SPF 4000 this whole trip." 

"We could have gone somewhere else," Rafael replies. He doesn't feel guilty. Sonny planned everything with his input and was the one to suggest Aruba in the first place. 

"I wanted somewhere warm," Sonny replies. "So did you. That means the tropics this time of year, and honestly, get me under a beach umbrella, and I do fine."

"And here I was hoping for some _Casino Royale_ coming out of the water shots."

Sonny grins at him. "Well, that's where the sunscreen comes in."

The car pulls through the side gate of the resort. The main building is large and stucco, the roof made of Spanish tile. Rafael expects the driver to pull to the front door and let them out. Instead, he takes a turn around the back and then down a side road. 

"I might have forgotten to mention I got us a beach cottage," Sonny says, all faux-innocence. "A hundred feet from the water. Private as can be."

"Sonny," Rafael breathes as the cottages come into view. They're spaced wide apart, shell pink and homey-looking.

"We don't have to worry about how thin the walls are in the hotel," Sonny murmurs against Rafael's ear before kissing him lightly on the temple. "Or having to run down the hall for ice." 

Rafael can't answer as the driver pulls up to the fourth cottage in the row. He's overwhelmed by the thought of this. He knows without asking the cottage has a full kitchen. Sonny's made sure they have a home away from home, not just a king room with a tiny closet and maybe a decent view. "You're ridiculous," he gets out as the driver opens the door.

"Glad you like it," Sonny replies. 

There's a woman in a white pantsuit waiting on the sidewalk to their front door. She gives them a warm smile and holds out her hand. "Which of you is Sonny?"

"That's me," Sonny says. "You must be Camila." 

"I am." They shake hands, and she turns to Rafael. "And you must be Rafael. I've heard so much about you."

"Wish I could say the same," Rafael replies, dry but smiling. 

Camila laughs and looks back at Sonny. "Oh, so you did manage to keep this all a secret!"

"Just barely," Sonny replies. He touches Rafael's back and then pulls him in close. "You can thank Camila for the cottage being a surprise. I was ready to tell you, but she thought it would be more fun for you to find out when we got here."

"He said it was your first vacation in a long time," Camila says as she leads the way into the house. "I told him the best vacations should have a few surprises."

"Well, I like this one," Rafael answers. They step into a small foyer and then into a cool-aired living room with high ceilings and each wall painted a slightly different shade of orange. The two couches and an armchair are grass green. The coffee table and entertainment system are teak. 

"The living room," Camila says with a lazy wave of her hand that says, 'you have clearly figured that out.' There are two doors leading off from it--one straight ahead and one to the right. She takes them through the one straight ahead. "The kitchen," she says and gives Rafael an arch look. "Sonny was very particular about kitchen needs. Is he like that at home?"

"Absolutely," Rafael replies even though it's a lie. He knows Sonny can work in any kitchen with a half-functioning stove, but he can see why Sonny wanted this one. There are skylights in the ceiling and enough room for a butcher block in the center of the room. The appliances are top of the line, and across the room is a dining area with a glass-top table and overstuffed chairs rather than the usual type. "Let me guess," Rafael says as Sonny drifts over to the oven like it's an old friend, "he had you stock the fridge."

"Oh, you two _are_ a couple's-couple," Camila replies. She opens the fridge, and it's completely full. She opens the pantry to show it's in a similar state. Rafael can't help his laugh and doesn't miss how Sonny watches him with a smile on his face. "Tell me the truth," Camila says in a stage whisper as she leads them through the dining room and back to the living room via the other door, "is he really that good of a cook?"

"He is," Rafael says, unable to find any way to make it funny. "And he's probably going to invite you for dinner one of the nights we're here."

"I already have, thank you," Sonny interjects as he catches up with them. "Day six, right?"

"Right," Camila agrees. "I showed my girlfriend the menu, and I think she slipped into a pleasure coma."

"I hope I can live up to it," Sonny says. 

Rafael snorts in disbelief as Camila points out a half-bath tucked away next to the foyer and then leads them into the bedroom. "Hope," he mutters and grins when Sonny rolls his eyes. 

"The en suite is equipped with a double showerhead and the jacuzzi tub," Camila says, gesturing to a half-open door in the far corner of the room. "King-sized bed with a firm mattress and soft pillows, as you requested," she says to Sonny. "And, of course, the view." She opens the sliding glass doors and lets them walk onto the patio. It has an awning to keep them in the shade, and there's a small table and two chairs tucked into one corner. They can hear the waves rolling in even over the chatter and noise of the people on the beach. "You also have a small patio off the dining room for entertaining more than yourselves."

"This is as great as you said," Sonny says. 

"I'm glad to hear it." Camilla holds out a clipboard. "The registration information. I just need you to confirm and sign."

Rafael steps away as Sonny starts to skim the papers. He walks back into the foyer and finds their suitcases placed by the door. He brings them both to the bedroom as Sonny is handing the clipboard back to Camila and thanking her again as he leads her out of the cottage. 

"You like it?" Sonny asks a few seconds later as he comes up behind Rafael. He wraps his arms around Rafael's waist and presses kisses into his hair as Rafael unzips his suitcase. 

"How could I not?" Rafael asks. "It's great." 

"Good," Sonny replies. He shifts so he's pressing his full body against Rafael. "Stop unpacking."

Rafael doesn't pause in removing things from his suitcase. "I don't want wrinkles." 

Sonny grips tight at Rafael's hips and nips at his neck. "I don't care."

Rafael smoothes the fold on a pair of linen slacks he's just laid on the bed. "Well, I do." He shivers in anticipation when Sonny takes a half-step back. It's a warning, but a nice one. Sonny's going to play along, let Rafael sass him some before he takes what he wants and what Rafael wants to give. 

"There's champagne in the fridge," Sonny says, hands trailing off Rafael's hips. "I'll pour us some."

"Sounds good. I'll get us unpacked."

There's a heated, promising pause before Sonny says, "Sounds good."

Rafael listens to Sonny walk across the cottage and hums in appreciation when he hears the _pop_ of the champagne cork. He puts away their clothes, careful to hang their shirts so they won't crease. He puts their toiletries bags in the en suite and glances at himself in the mirror. His Lady Justice medal sits at his collarbone. His hair is somewhat mussed, and he knows he looks more relaxed than he has in weeks. The scent of the ocean wafts around him, and he knows Sonny is waiting for him in the kitchen, champagne poured and very likely some sort of snack ready to go. 

"There you are," Sonny says when Rafael walks into the kitchen. The champagne is in a bucket half-filled with ice. Two flutes are filled, and Sonny's doing final arrangements on a plate with thin-sliced meats, vegetables, fruit, and a thick-crusted bread. "Everything to your liking?"

"Yeah," Rafael says. He waits for Sonny to finish slicing the last of the meat before he picks up a flute. "You're going to make a toast, aren't you?"

Sonny plucks up his own flute and walks around the butcher block and pulls Rafael close with his free hand. "Just a small one."

Rafael takes a sip of his champagne. "Okay, I'm ready."

Sonny smiles at him. "I love you," he says. He taps their flutes together, and one perfect chime rings out. "That's all."

Rafael feels overfull as he takes a real drink of the champagne. "How do you do that?" he asks after he's composed himself. "How do you make me feel like this?"

Sonny presses a kiss to his forehead. "Because you let me." He holds Rafael close for a moment, then grabs the plate of food. "Grab the champagne, will you?"

Rafael hefts the bucket and follows Sonny out to the patio at the back of the house. They sit and sip champagne and work their way through their snack. The back of the cottage has no ocean view, just the sand and people walking back and forth from the resort to the water. The beach view is just for the two of them, Rafael thinks. Only visible for he and Sonny when they're alone together in the bedroom or on the other patio. Rafael licks strawberry juice off his thumb and watches Sonny people watch. He's a never-ending gift, Rafael thinks, though he knows he'll never say it like that. It's not his way. 

"Hey," he says quietly, and Sonny looks at him, his attention fully focused on whatever Rafael might need. Rafael holds out his hand, and Sonny takes it, squeezing gently. Rafael holds up his champagne. "This is wonderful."

The flutes give off another chime when Sonny leans over so they can touch. 

*

"Take the plate in," Sonny says to Rafael an hour later when they've finished the champagne and left only strawberry leaves on the plate. "I'll meet you in the bedroom." 

Rafael takes a moment to appreciate Sonny in the bright pink of the setting sun. His cream-colored shirt is almost see-through, his hair tousled from the breeze. Rafael picks up the plate and takes it inside, the small thrill of answering one of Sonny's quiet, polite orders centering him deep in his chest. He puts the plate in the sink and walks to the bedroom. He strips out of his clothes and lays naked on top of the comforter, which is cool from the air conditioning. 

There's a _pop_ from the kitchen, and Rafael grins at the thought of what Sonny might do with a new bottle of champagne. 

"You look relaxed," Sonny says when he walks in the room. He has the two champagne flutes in one hand, the bottle in the other. He only looks away from Rafael to make sure he doesn't overfill the glasses. "Here," he says, holding the flutes out to Rafael.

Rafael takes both glasses and sets them on the bedside table, and then he takes the bottle. He watches Sonny strip down, unselfconscious and easy in his body. When Sonny glances at him as he opens his pants, Rafael flicks his tongue against the edge of the champagne bottle and takes a deep drink. Sonny skins out of his pants and underwear quick.

"I poured you a glass," Sonny says, all smiles and sun-warm body as he slowly nuzzles his way up Rafael's body. Ankles to knees to thighs to hips to stomach to chest to neck to mouth. Rafael manages to get another mouthful of champagne before Sonny kisses him and passes the bubbly sweetness between them when they kiss. 

"Mmm," Sonny hums as he pulls away from Rafael's mouth. A little champagne dribbles down Rafael's chin, and Sonny chases it, stealing the bottle from Rafael as he goes. 

"Oh," Rafael breathes when Sonny sucks a bit of champagne from the dip in his collarbone.  
"You taste amazing," Sonny says, lifting his head and making sure the champagne gets placed on the side table. "Even without the sugar rush." He noses behind Rafael's ear and trails his open mouth down the tendon in Rafael's neck. "You look amazing. In this sunlight. At home. In that shitty hallway light on the second floor at your office."

Rafael huffs a laugh and clutches at Sonny's shoulders when Sonny grips one of his thighs and lifts it off the bed. "Sonny," he breathes as Sonny sucks lightly on the inside of his thigh. 

"I've got you," Sonny says. He lifts Rafael's other leg and leaves a sucking line of kisses on the soft, tender skin of that inner thigh as well. "What do you want?" Sonny asks, nosing Rafael's knee. 

"You," Rafael whispers. His inner critic sighs in exasperation, but the much larger part of him that trusts Sonny with his feelings, with his sudden declarations, that part is bright and full and open when Sonny meets his eyes and smiles widely before dropping himself down slowly to kiss Rafael with a heavy tongue that drags slow and beautifully teasing across his soft palette. 

"How do you want me?" Sonny asks after several minutes of long kisses. 

Rafael tips his head back and groans when Sonny dips his head to kiss his neck and his shoulders. "Touch me," he says. "Jerk me off."

"With me?" Sonny asks. 

Rafael licks his lips, then smiles when Sonny presses the champagne bottle to his lips. He opens his mouth and swallows a bit of champagne. "Yes," he says as Sonny puts the bottle back on the nightstand.

"If you could see yourself," Sonny murmurs as he palms Rafael's dick and lines up his own against it. "You glow in this light." He rubs his dick against Rafael's for two, three, four thrusts, and then takes them both in hand. "So beautiful," he breathes as he starts to jerk them both off. 

Rafael shakily wraps one hand around Sonny's on their dicks and uses the other to rub lightly at his own nipples. Sonny's over him, holding himself up with one hand, and Rafael whimpers as his grip tightens and Sonny pushes him hard and demanding towards orgasm. 

"I need you to come, Rafael," Sonny says. "I need you to come all over me. I want to feel your cum all over me."

Rafael gasps and tightens his grip over Sonny's on their dicks. With his other hand, he reaches up and grabs at Sonny's hair. He doesn't yank Sonny down. He just holds on tight as Sonny keeps jerking them both off and shivering at the effort to keep himself propped up. 

"Kiss me," Rafael begs. "Sonny. Kiss me."

Sonny drops down like he's aching for it and kisses Rafael with absolute zero finesse. It's open-mouthed and wet and off-center. Rafael nips at Sonny's upper lip, and Sonny tongue fucks him as his arm gives out and he collapses against Rafael's body. 

Rafael's the one who keeps them moving towards orgasm, his hand working up and down over their dicks for a few seconds until Sonny catches up with him and takes over again. He tightens his grip and pulls faster, fingers hard skating across Rafael's chest until he can thumb at Rafael's nipple. 

"Gonna fuck you on that patio," Sonny murmurs into Rafael's ear. "Bend you over that railing and hold your arms so all you have is my dick to keep you on your feet. Anyone could walk by and see you begging for my dick. And it's the prettiest thing they've ever seen, your mouth hanging open while I fuck you until you come all over the place."

Rafael shudders and groans and moans when Sonny tweaks his nipple. "Yes. Please."

"Maybe not," Sonny says. "Maybe I'll keep you all to myself. Make you fuck yourself on my dick on that couch. Or I take you into the ocean just before sunset and finger fuck you while you float next to me."

"Please. Anything." 

"Mark you up everywhere. Cum all over your chest. Put you in a shirt and slacks and go to dinner someplace fancy. Watch you eat knowing my jizz is all over your body."

Rafael yelps and drops his grip on their dicks. He bucks and cums. Sonny works him through it, Rafael's cum covering his fist and spattering both their abdomens. When Rafael tries to lift his hand to help Sonny finish, Sonny pulls his hand to his mouth and sucks his fingers as he jerks himself until he comes all over Rafael's chest. 

"Fuck," Rafael grits out as Sonny drops his hand collapses next to him. "Fuck."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Sonny replies. He turns onto his side and trails his fingers through the mess on Rafael's chest. He shifts to lick his finger clean, but Rafael grabs his wrist and pulls Sonny's hand towards his own mouth. 

"Just like that," Sonny murmurs. He presses his thumb to Rafael's bottom lip after Rafael's done. "Up," he says after a moment. "The shower's double-headed."

"I was listening earlier," Rafael replies. He stretches from head to toe, pausing when Sonny places a hand on his hip.

"On second thought, stay here," Sonny says. His grin is warm and wicked as he scrambles off the bed. 

Rafael chuckles at his fast departure and reaches for his champagne flute. He takes a long drink, glad to find the champagne is still cold. Sonny comes out of the bathroom, chest and groin damp from a quick clean up. He has a washcloth in one hand, and he cleans Rafael quickly but with a soft touch. 

"Stay put," Sonny says. He tips Rafael's chin up to kiss him. Rafael happily meets him halfway.

"Hurry up," Rafael replies. "The champagne will get warm."

Sonny doesn't even bother stepping through the bathroom door. He gets close enough to toss the washcloth on the tile, and then he dives back onto the bed. Rafael only just manages not to spill his half-full flute down his own chest. 

"Must you?" 

Sonny reaches around him to get his own flute. He nuzzles into Rafael's chest and lays against him for a moment before re-arranging himself so he's mostly upright on the pile of pillows they'd managed not to knock down during sex. "You love it," Sonny replies. 

"Maybe," Rafael says. He curls under Sonny's arm when Sonny lifts it in invitation, and he lets Sonny manhandle him into position, his head against Sonny's shoulder, Sonny's arm a warm, slanted line down his back so his hand is wrapped around Rafael's hip. 

"Can you reach the champagne?" 

Rafael stretches his free arm and grasps the bottle. "Yup," He refills them both and puts the bottle back. 

"This is perfect," Sonny murmurs. He presses a kiss to Rafael's head. "I can't wait for tomorrow." 

"Big plans?" Rafael asks with a smile.

"Oh, just you wait," Sonny says, and he touches their glasses so they chime again.


End file.
